Biggest battle of Alice Academy?
by Pokey Yamatako
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Tori Sora have been gone for four years they seem a lot different? Will Natsume try to find out whats happened to the two's happy-go-lucky personalitys?


**I don't own Gakuen Alice as you all know I'm a silly fan doing weird stuff**

**I only own my OC's I promise they won't be shipped with anyone and there won't be a lot**

Welcome back to heck-

In the center of Tokyo there was a huge school with a huge gate. That school was titled Alice Academy for special students. Suddenly, a black and white limo pulled up and all the students stopped to see who'd come out. The school smelled kind of fresh and kind of like gas. Two girls, one with silver and pink highlights and the other with light brown or gold hair. Easily, even though some years had passed people could recognize the two girls easily as Mikan Sakura and Tori Sora. Somehow four years ago the two got permission to leave the academy for a couple years. Even though Sora had her mask on that mask of course only belonged to one person and that was Sora. Suddenly there was an explosion and Natsume was the cause of that. "Natsume that idiot." Natsume sent a ball of fire over to Mikan and Sora but the two dodged it by stepping one step right "ah has Natsume gotten worse? Wouldn't be a big surprise." The two giggled and Natsume was kind of shocked was this really the Mikan he knew from years ago?

Tori and Natsume were battling till Tori hit him super hard then kicked him like a soccer ball into a tree. "Whoa. He has gotten weaker." "Plus we weren't even taking Alice training lessons…" The two girls were handed Japanese styled suitcase like bags and walked in. Everybody made way for the two. Mikan had much longer hair and it was all let out. Tsubasa had failed a year somehow so he had seen everything through the window. "Mikan's back!" The rest of the students in the Special Ability class rushed over to see the two girls walking through the path.

The school bell had ringed and the two girls were still only half way with everybody in class. The two came in late and the Jinno was yelling at them then finished "you girls should restart as no stars!" Everybody in the class laughed then Mikan froze everybody with a thing called freeze Alice she had mastered over a year. Of course everybody could still breathe and hear, see, and that stuff just couldn't move. "Excuse me Jinno but we have already gotten our stars and we are at the top so please go back to being your dumb old self that bullies little children while trying to shock them as well. I'll choose my seat that next to the window." The two girls sat down and Mikan unfroze everybody and they were shocked from hearing what the new version of Tori had said, from being the super energetic girl to being like a dark death girl. Mikan had changed as well she would never use to Alice in class as well. Natsume came into class he had a very dark aura and it grew even bigger when he saw that Tori was sitting in his seat "get out of my seat stupid." She held up her palm to his head and flicked him hardly. After class ended even was afraid of the two girls and the change of personality. "What did those two even learn?" Rumors were spreading like a wild fire now people were more scared of them than even Natsume. Most people though that Mikan had a crush on Natsume but that girl just acted rudely to him like she forgot him. Imai the used to be friend, she refused to even talk to her as well dodging all of her inventions. Not to mention they were really quite and all the words that came out were rude words. These two were now like devils somewhat. They didn't even really go to class. They were even now rude to Tsubasa who got really ticked. Finally the last subject was music. The two were forced to first so they did senbonzakura, Tori playing the piano and Mikan singing. As the two played everybody was shocked at their personality but the message flowing through the song, something that everybody could understand. Not just a simple message. More like you got to save us message.

As the bell rang everybody was crying with sadness at the message, well of course not Natsume or Luca they didn't really feel anything. The two placed on masks then switched their alias on the Red Bunny and Dark Snow. Soon there were loud gunshots heard all around campus and yells of their names. Mikan coughed up some blood but it stayed in her mask. Tori took them out by ripped out their soul with the ripper Alice. That was her first Alice she had. Mikan was actually a type four so she couldn't use too many at a time so she left the last part to Tori. Of course she places the souls in a cramped capsule because they could still move around in the capsule. Everybody after missions she would give the capsule to Persona then he did them with them. It's possible to kill souls but only Persona knows how. The two girls returned back with their masks still on.

The next day the two decided to wear their masks to class and some nasty things were spreading around the long cut under Tori's and Mikan's eyes were to make sure that they didn't leave campus because they were both escapee's.

Why are we all dummy's?

The girls of course refused to reply to their questions but Natsume he always got angry and lost every single par of respect for Mikan as well and called her polka-dots again. She didn't care because she couldn't see her underwear because the two always wore shorts. Plus, she never replied to him as well/ Luca started to get realled ticked off at the two as well.


End file.
